CnR International Polish/Język polski
CnR International - Polish/Język polski Witamy w CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers! Poniżej znajdują się podstawowe informacje, ale o dużej wartości, które zostały przetłumaczone na język polski, aby pomóc nowym graczom lepiej zrozumieć koncepcję serwera. How to Play - Jak grać W zasadzie nie ma żadnego celu na serwerze CnR, rób co chcesz. Tak czy inaczej jest tu kilka podstaw, które każdy gracz powinien znać. Reguły Oczywiście głównym obowiązkiem gracza jest znanie zasad. Przeczytaj je! Kolory w grze Pewnie zauważyłeś, że każdy gracz ma swój kolorowy znacznik, tutaj jest ich znaczenie: * Biały - Cywil, który nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa * Niebieski - Policja, medyk, sprzedawca broni (im jaśniejszy kolor, tym wyższa ranka) * Fioletowy - Policja odpowiadająca na wezwanie * Żółty - Cywil, który popełnił przestępstwo (możesz mu dać mandat, jeśli jesteś policjantem) * Pomarańczowy - Poszukiwany przestępca (możesz go aresztować, jeśli jesteś policjantem) * Zielony - Kierowca na służbie Policja Służby specjalnie i policja musi chronić miasto i cywilów przed popełnianiem przestępstw. Oficerowie powinni patrolować miasto, by zapobiec przestępczości lub ją przerwać. Medycy powinni uzdrawiać innych graczy, a sprzedawcy broni muszą utrzymywać oficerów policji przy broni. Wiele przestępstw są zgłaszane tylko gdy agent służb specjalnych jest w pobliżu, więc oficerowie policji powinni patrolować miasto. Cywilowi, który popełnił przestępstwo (żółty) powinien być wręczony mandat, gdy ten poszukiwany przestępstca (pomarańczowy) powinien być aresztowany. Oficerowie policji otrzymują punkty i pieniądze za areszty, mandaty i asysty, więc śmiało pracuj w grupie z innymi policjantami. Cywil Cywil wybiera swoją umiejętność (pracę), która daje mu zalety i nie ogranicza w tym, co chcą robić. Zobacz Stronę umiejętności by zobaczyć pełną listę umiejętności ze szczegółowymi informacjami. Cywile mogą mieć ogromną ilość różnych aktywności do wybrania, za które dostaje punkty i pieniądze za ukończenie ich. Na pewno zarobisz sporo, jeśli tylko jesteś kreatywny. Obowiązkiem cywila jest przestrzeganie praw lub ponoszenie konsekwencji. To nie prędkość jest przestępstwem w San Andreas, lecz kradnięcie aut, okradanie kogoś, sprzedawanie narkotyków lub dostarczanie nielegalnych przedmiotów, to są przykłady przez które wzrośnie Ci poziom przestępczości. Jeśli Twój poziom przestępczości jest wystarczająco wysoki, zostanie wydany nakaz aresztu i będziesz poszukiwany. Daj się złapać, a spędzisz czas w więzieniu! Podstawy grania Jeśli wcześniej grałeś w Grand Theft Auto, serwer CnR nie powinien być zbyt skomplikowany. Rekomendujemy wcześniej zagrać w GTA:San Andreas przed dołączeniem do CnR. Sterowanie w CnR jest skonfigurowane z ustawieniami Grand Theft Auto, więc nie będzie wypisane tutaj, oprócz tego jednego, który jest unikalny dla SA-MP: Wciśnij G, by wsiąść do samochodu na miejsce pasażera Większość informacji o grze jest umieszczona w czacie (lewy górny róg), a komendy są wpisywane w czat. Aby czatować lub wpisać komendę, wciśnij T, wpisz swoją wiadomość lub /komenda i wciśnij Enter. Przedrostek / jest dedykowany komendom. Większość komend jest podobna do swoich nazw; na przykład, jeśli chcesz spróbować obrabować gracza, wpisz /rob w czacie. Zobacz Stronę komend, by zobaczyć szczegółową listę komend i ich zastosowanie. Wpisz /help, /commands lub /faq w grze, by otrzymać pomoc. CnR Rules - Zasady CrazyBob's jest społecznością MIĘDZYNARODOWĄ. Możesz porozumiewać się w dowolnym języku. Admini pilnują przestrzegania zasad w sposób, w jaki uznają to za odpowiednie, więc słuchaj uważnie tego, co mówią. Kieruj się zdrowym rozsądkiem! Poniżej znajduje się lista ogólnych zasad: 1. Szanuj administratorów Administratorzy są tu po to, by umożliwić każdemu graczowi przyjemną grę. Zwracaj uwagę na to, co mówią i pamiętaj, że nie są w stanie zająć się każdym problemem. Nie obrażaj adminów i szanuj ich decyzje. Wejście na serwer pod nickiem admina jest zabronione. 2. Szanuj innych graczy Pamiętaj, że to tylko gra - nie rób z niej nic osobistego. Nie obrażaj innych graczy, ani celowo nie utrudniaj im rozgrywki, w chwili gdy zajmują się swoimi sprawami. 3. Zakaz deathmatchu / zabijania bez powodu Możesz się bronić, jeśli ktoś inny Cię atakuje, jednak atakowanie przypadkowych graczy jest niedozwolone. CnR nie jest serwerem typu deathmatch - zostaniesz wyproszony w przypadku dużej liczby zabójstw lub atakowania przypadkowych graczy. Dotyczy to również nieuzasadnionych zleceń zabójstwa (tzw. hit contractów). Funkcjonariusze policji powinni wypisywać mandaty i aresztować podejrzanych, a siły używać tylko w przypadku obrony własnej lub w celu zatrzymania uciekającego podejrzanego. 4. Policja: Zakaz atakowania cywilów i innych funkcjonariuszy Funkcjonariusze policji NIE MOGĄ atakować niewinnych cywilów (białe nicki), ani innych mundurowych (niebieskie nicki). Powinni chronić cywilów i unikać kradzieży ich pojazdów. 5. Zakaz cheatowania / nadużywania bugów Gracze przyłapani na używaniu nielegalnego wspomagania i modyfikacji mechaniki gry (tzw. cheatów), bądź przyłapani na wykorzystywaniu błędów w grze i skrypcie (tzw. bugów), zostaną zbanowani, a ich konta - zawieszone. Bierzesz odpowiedzialność za każdą osobę, która używa Twojego połączenia internetowego tak samo, jak sam odpowiadasz za własne konto na serwerze. Jeśli okryjesz błąd w skrypcie, który może zostać nieuczciwie wykorzystany, zwróć się do administracji przy użyciu prywatnej wiadomości na forum. 6. Zakaz używania modów Jedyną dopuszczalną modyfikacją gry (tzw. modem), oprócz samego SA-MP, jest Detailed Radar Mod (mod podmieniający teksturę na radarze). Użycie każdego innego moda, bez względu do czego by nie był wykorzystany jest zabronione, nawet wówczas, gdy wydaje Ci się, że jest nieszkodliwy. Zasadę tę wprowadza się w celu zapewnienia każdemu graczowi na serwerze tych samych doświadczeń w grze. 7. Zakaz reklam i spamowania Obowiązuje kategoryczny zakaz reklamowania innych serwerów i klanów na serwerze, forum i kanałach irc. Zakazuje się rekrutowania do klanów. Czat w grze jest wystarczająco dynamiczny, tak więc nie przyspieszaj go dodatkowo swoim spamem. Nawet jeśli coś jest związane z grą, nie nadużywaj czatu reklamami typu "sprzedam xxx w xxx". 8. Zakaz wstrzymywania gry Nie pauzuj i nie wstrzymuj gry bez powodu. Jeśli musisz odejść od komputera, wyjdź z serwera i wejdź na niego ponownie, gdy wrócisz. Zapauzowani gracze zostaną automatycznie wyrzuceni z serwera. 9. Nie wychodź z serwera, by uciec przed CZYMKOLWIEK Nie wychodź w gry, by uniknąć zlecenia zabójstwa, ataku, kradzieży czy kary. Gracze, którzy unikają konfrontacji w ten sposób nie są szanowani i będą karani przez administratorów. 10. Prowadź samochód we właściwy sposób! Kieruj pojazdem, trzymając się prawej strony drogi, wyprzedzaj i omijaj innych z lewej strony. Nie taranuj samochodów innych graczy bez powodu. Zwracaj uwagę na innych kierujących i ustąp miejsca funkcjonariuszom policji. 11. Policja nie współpracuje z cywilami Funkcjonariusze policji nie powinni pracować z cywilami. Możesz po kryjomu przyjmować łapówki, ale jednoznacznie zakazuje się poruszania między kryminalistami i kooperacji z cywilami. CnR Forum Rules - Witaj na forum Witamy na naszych nowych forum! To forum jest prywatne. Rezerwujemy sobie prawo, by zabronić dostępu do forum każdemu graczu z jakiegoś powodu, jeśli taki istnieje. To forum może zawierać materiały nieprzeznaczone dla małoletnich. To forum może zawierać materiały, które są uważane za obraźliwe przez niektórych ludzi. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za unikanie treści, które uważasz za obraźliwe. Użytkownik publikujący jest odpowiedzialny za treść, którą publikuje. Opinie, które są wyrażane przez indywidualnych użytkowników nie przedstawiają poglądów administracji CrazyBob's Cops And Robbers. Informacje i treści na tym forum są wartością użytkowników, który je umieścił. Nie wolno Ci publikować, kopiować, reprodukować ani w żaden inny sposób wykorzystywać treści z forum CnR w żadnym celu bez pisemnej zgody użytkownika, który przesłał treść. Nieprzestrzeganie zasad jest karane ostrzeżeniem. Jeśli dostaniesz pięć ostrzeżeń, Twoje konto będzie dezaktywowane na pięć dni. Gdy Twoje konto w pełni odzyska swoje możliwości, każde ostrzeżenie będzie karane zawieszone Twojego konta na jeden tydzień. Jeśli dostaniesz dziesięć ostrzeżeń, Twoje konto będzie zawieszone na jeden miesiąc. Ostrzeżenia są automatycznie usuwane po 90 dniach. Pamiętaj jednak, że to tylko informacje wytyczne. Twoje konto może zostać zawieszone lub zablokowane przez administratora na czas, który wybiera według własnego uznania. Reguły forum: * Główną zasadą jest używanie zdrowego rozsądku. Nie jesteśmy surowi wobec tego co publikujesz, kiedy i gdzie, jednak prosimy o trochę zdrowego rozsądku. * Publikuj w odpowiedniej sekcji. Mamy różne sekcje nie bez powodu, staraj się publikować we właściwej sekcji. * Nie spamuj. Bezużyteczne czy bezcelowe posty będą uważane za spam. Obejmuje to spamowanie prywatnych wiadomości. * Nie reklamuj. Wszelkie odnośniki zewnętrzne muszą być istotne. To nie miejsce na rekrutację ludzi do Twojego nowego programu biznesowego! * Nie publikuj aplikacji do pobrania. Dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich użytkowników Zasady te mogą ulec zmianie w dowolnym momencie. Administratorzy mogą stosować reguły w dowolny sposób, jaki uznają za konieczny.Category:CnR International